kiddygradefandomcom-20200214-history
Tweedledee
Tweedledee, who is both the sister and partner of Tweedledum, has a commanding presence and values loyalty above all else. She is an "S Class" ES Member rivaling Alv and Dvergr. Tweedledee has the ability to control electricity and can create an effect similar to Lumieré's Puppet. She often scolds her brother for calling her "sister" while on duty. Tweedledee also has a strong sense of pride. While she doesn't agree with Eclipse's secretive nature towards the ES Members, she still trusts her. She also seems to have a deep bond with Lumiere, probably because of their similar abilities. Appearance Tweedledum is a physical sixteen year old and probably the second shortest female of the E.S Unit, being around Un-ou's high. She has long black hair reaching her mid-back and like her brother she has red eyes. Kiddy Grade Tweeddledeeregular.png|Tweedledee regular clothes Tweedledeescreenshot.png In Kiddy Grade she is shown wearing two diffrent outfit, her mission clothes and regular clothes. Her regular clothes consist of a blue and white knee-long dress. The dress is short seelved, with a high collar and the top of it is kept in light blue. With a diagonal cut from one armpit to the other the the color changes from light blue to dark blue. The dark blue part ends in a zigzag cut wit golden outlines about her mid thighs, where the color changes to white. The dress ends shortly above her knees. Her mission outfit consist of a white dress, which is similar cut to a Qipao, that reach her mid thighs. The dress is flared with pale pink frills at its end. The dress has diffrent colored accents. Two red accents, one on her right shoulder and one that goes like a band to three quarters around her waist. On the right bottom of the dress, there are two flower prints. Moreover the dress has golden outlines on the bottom, at the top and one that goes from top to bottom. To the dress Tweedledee is wearing white gloves that go over her elbow and white overknee boots, which have at the top, on the outside, red parts. As accessory she wears red, heart sharped hair clips in her hair. Kiddy Girl-And In Girl-and Tweedledee is only shown in her mission clothes. She also changed her hair style. She now wears her hair in two buns with two pigtails falling out of the buns. The pigtails reach to around her chest, because she's never seen wearing her hair open in Girl-and it's not possible to say just how long her hair is now. She changed her overknee boots from Kiddy Grade to ballerinas, which are purplish red in color with a black tip. Her dress was changed to a white skirt and a asiatic styled shirt, which ends in a zigzag cut. The shirt has a high collar, and the top part of the shirt is also colored black until shortly above her chest. Otherwise the shirt is in the same purplish red color as Tweedledee's shoes. It also has golden outlines at the shirt and the bottom, with bows at the bottom at every zigzag. It also has a golden bow at the collar, closing the shirt, which is slightly open from where the bow close it down to the color change from black to purplish red. A golden strip also runs over the middle of the top with buttons over it, closing the shirt. The sleeves are detache and go from around the high of the armpits to her wrists. They are in the same color as the shirt and a golden band with a bow at the top holding them in place. The bottom of the sleeves are decorated with pink flower prints and white frills at the end. Personality She is a nice girl, that is shown to have a strong sense of pride and to be fiercely loyal to the GOTT, so much that she would even follow orders to do things she dislike, like using a virus to make Donnerschlag and La Muse to attack Lumiere and Éclair. When on missions she is usual the one to take command and dislikes it when her brother calls her sister on one. Moreover, on missions she can be rather ruthless. She also worries over her friends, like when she comes to visit Lumiere when she is sick. Biography Kiddy Grade Tweedledee is first seen in episode two, as she and her twin brother Tweedledum are leaving the GOTT in their regular outfits, passing both Lumiere and Éclair on their job as receptionist and Alv and Dvergr who just entered the GOTT building. After they leave Lumiere comments that those were S-class E.S members, though it's not specific stated which team she meant of if she was commenting on both. She's later mentationed in Eclipse's offics, when Eclipse wants to give her and her brother the mission that later goes to Alv and Dvergr. The next time she is seen is until episode eight, where her team and Lumiere and Éclair are given the same mission. She and Lumiere meet within the cyber space as they both hack themself into the system of a company to get informations. Tweedledee was there before Lumiere and trys to catch the C-class E.S member, after Lumiere notice someone already being there. After Lumiere breaks the cage Tweedledee created to catch Lumiere, Tweedledee appears before the Lumiere and they both reconize each other. They go and meet in a park not far from the company they hacked into and discuss their mission. Both, Tweedledee and Lumiere, come to the conclusion that they were given the same mission. Tweedledee then goes and make the suggestion that both their teams should work together as they are all E.S members of the GOTT, to which Lumiere agrees, much to Éclair's and Tweedledum's dislike. Both teams go and meet in the La Muse, so that Tweedledee and Lumiere can, with the help of Dodo, enter the cyber space and collect the informations they need to find smugglers whereabouts and trading routes. When in the cyber space Tweedledee comments on Lumiere still using classic methods and change the area into a library looking virtule sphere, much to Lumiere's delight on Tweedledee's taste. Lumiere gives Tweedledee the information she had collected, commenting that they are compress. The weight of the compressed data pulls Tweedledee down and she agrees that they are really compressed. Tweedledeescreenshot15.png Tweedledeescreenshot16.png After releasing the data into the virtule sphere, Tweedledee changes the area again so now she and Lumiere are on the heighest floor of the libary and can start searching. She remarks that it's going to take long to find all the data and that it'll be come a game of patience. Lumiere then goes and shows Tweedledee a little trick of hers to speed things up. Tweedledee is delighted over Lumiere's tool that looks like chibis and calls them cute. After Lumiere explained to her just what the chibi tool does, Tweedledee remarks on being a useful tool. She declines though as Lumiere offers to give her a copy of the tool, because she can recreate a tool once she seen it, which she demonstrates right away by creating it herself. Together with their chibi tool they both quickly manage to finish their job and collect all the needed data, much to suprise of Éclair and Armbrust with how fast they were. At Armbrust saying that he never expected it to be done so quickly Tweedledee reminds him that the E.S members are diffrent, saying that when it comes to them, one and one doesn't always equels two to which Armbrust agree, but not without expressing his worry about what could happen if their abilities are used for the wrong things. As they're in the base of the illegal Geo-sort bomb trading and Éclair request for Eclipse to grant them a official arrest authorization, Tweedledee like her brother seems to be suprise when Chief Eclipse doesn't react to Éclair calling her. After Éclair jumped into action because she couldn't wait any longer, Tweedledee comments that she guess her ability must be recklessness, before she, her brother and Lumiere also join Éclair to stop the criminals and to arrest them. While passing two robots and destroying them with her ability, she tells Tweedledum over their telepathy ability Austausch, that he should hold back because this was all evidence and scolds him for calling her sister. The later joins up with Tweedledum again off screen, where they manage to secure their targets. Unfortunately the smugglers activate a Geo-sort bomb, that the twins try to keep under control with their Windstoß. While trying to keep the bomb under control Tweedledee calls Lumiere and Éclair and tells them the situation. She also tells them to take the evidance and the arrested smugglers and leave the basis because she and Tweeldum wouldn't be able to control the bomb much longer. As Lumiere tries to object Tweedledee's order Tweedledee reminds her that they are lower ranked E.S members and have to follow the orders of their superiors. As Tweedledee's connection with Éclair and Lumiere gets cut off through a explosion Tweedledee shouts out for the two in worry and Tweedledum must remind her that she needs to focus on the situation at hand. As Éclair and Lumiere show up where the twins are a bit later she like her brother is suprised and doesn't understood why they didn't leave with the evidence and the criminals like they where told. Tweedledee isn't happy as Alv and Dvergr shows up to help them, leaded to them by Éclair and Lumiere. Still, she and her brother move aside to make space for the two to use their absorb ability and to not get absorbed too. She is later shown thanking Alv for saving them, with Alv commenting that it is nothing and that she understand that to cover for weaker members is just a part of the job. (In ther German version she said that it was nothing because Tweedledee also helped her once) Tweedledee is shortly seen at the end of episode 11, where she learns together with Tweedledum that Éclair and Lumiere left the GOTT. After that she is seen again in episode 14, where she and her brother have gotten the mission to find Éclair and Lumiere and inject a virus in the system of La Muse and Donnerschlag. Tweedledee is shown to not be happy with the mission, so much that Tweedledum goes and ask her if it maybe would be better if they just cancle the mission if it troubles her so much as they enter the La Muse. Still they carry out their mission and Tweedledee aplogize to both Wirbelwind, the AI of La Muse and Donnerschlag for what she is doing. A while later, after Donnerschlag and La Muse attacked Éclair and Lumiere she appears on a screen and tells them how much time they have left. After she cut the connection Tweedledum worries that Tweedledee could get trouble because of how she handled the situation and ask her if she thinks she handled it right. Tweedledee doesn't answer to that and only tells him to get rid of the item he is holding, which contains. At Tweedledum's question what exactly it is she tells him which virus it is, and wonders just why Eclipse gave them a mission like this. The next time Tweedledee is seen in episode 15, in which Éclair and Lumiere attack the GOTT. In the begining Tweedledee is shown to still be troubled over her last mission, leading to Tweedledum reminding her that he would always be by her site. When Éclairs and Lumiere attack start, they both left their office and stop Éclair in the elevator shaft on her way, to assumingly the Chief's office. Tweedledee tells Éclair that she won't get further and that no harm will come to her if Éclair surrenders quietly. As Éclair flees Tweedledee follows behind her, while her brother takes the floor above the two girls and destroys the ceiling to slow down Éclair. While chasing after Éclair, Tweedledee muses about how it is true that Éclair has recovered her past memories and abilities and that she is the most powerful of all E.S members. Tweedledeescreenshot21.png|Tweedledee using Strom to creat a Nanomist shield in front of Éclair Éclairscreenshot1.png|Éclair breaking through the Nanomist wall Tweedledee created Tweedledee joins up with Tweedledum off screen again and together with her brother continues chasing after Éclair. Éclair is now trying to lose the twins through destroying the celling and walls behind her to slow the twins down. Tweedledum stops the falling rubble with his Magnetfeld, and Tweedledee uses Strom to creat a Nanomist wall in front of Éclair to stop her, though Éclair manages to break through it with force. After Éclair break through the Nanomist wall and Tweedledum catch Éclair in his Magnetfeld, Tweedledee sees Éclair prepearing to attack Tweedledum and shouts out for him to watch out, but too late as Tweedledum is already thrown back against the wall and Éclair flees again. Tweedledee tells her brother, that when she gives the signal that they are going to use Windstoß. To Tweedledum's objection that Éclair is still human, she tells him that Éclair is more than that, that she is a G-Class E.S member. The twins catch Éclair in their Windstoß, which cost them a lot of strength. Tweedledee tells her brother to hold on and is suprised as Éclair mamange to push her hand out of Windstoß and shouts that it is impossible. Tweedledum shouts out for his sister to get down, before an explosion happens. After the dust laid down again Éclair sees the twins laying on the ground, Tweedledee under Tweedledum as he used his own body to shield his sister. Éclair turns on her heel and wants to go as as she is stopped by the twins again who got bck to their feets. Tweedledee and Tweedledum go chasing after Éclair again. Tweedledee shows suprise as Lumiere shows up and close the doors in front of them. She wonders how it comes that Lumiere thinks that the doors would slow them Tweedlesreenshot26.png Tweedlesreenshot27.png Tweedlesreenshot28.png Tweedlesreenshot29.png down and opens them with her strom abillity. Tweedledee believes that Lumiere and Éclair are getting desprated and running out of options, because they know they can't win. As Tweedledee opens another door she gets shoot and falls, not able to continue the chase and is brought to safty by her brother. She is later seen outside of the GOTT laying on the grass with her wounds warped and her brother kneeling next to her. As Tweedledum says that it is the end because the GOTT has fallen, Tweedledee disagrees saying it's only the begining. In episode 17 Tweedledee is shortly seen recovering from her wounds, like Cesario with Viola and Tweedledum watching them. Tweedledee later recovers again and is visiting a sick Lumiere in episode 20. Tweedledee is kneeling next to Lumiere with Éclair standing beside her while her brother is placing flowers down on the table. While looking after Lumiere Tweedledee thinks that Lumiere always had impressing abilities and that it was a pity that these abilities now brought her such a pain. She apologize to Éclair that she isn't able to do much more to help Lumiere as she and her brother saying goodbye to her, she also scolds Tweedledum as he tells Éclair that he's hoping for a rematch as soon as Lumiere is fit again. Trivia *'Strom' - The ability to control electricity. *'Windstoß' - Only used with Tweedledum. A black hole is used to capture the most powerful. It gets smaller and smaller until it either explodes or disappears, not concluded which. *Nearly every time when they are on a mission and Tweedledum calls Tweedledee "sister" she rebukes him for it. *Tweedledee has two pigtails in Kiddy Girl-and; one of them is always in the front, while the other is at her back. *Ascoeru had the same hairstyle in Kiddy Grade 2 Pilot, but she had longer pigtails. *She is one of the E.S members that were seen in the orginal Kiddy Grade promo *She is one of the E.S members that were seen in the orignal Kiddy Grade 2 pilot *In the orginal Kiddy Grade 2 pilot she was seen wearing the same mission clothes as in Kiddy Grade *She is one of the characters that are seen in both the orginal Kiddy Grade promo and the orginal Kiddy Grade 2 pilot *She is one of the characters that change their cloths from Kiddy Grade to Kiddy Girl-And *She is one of the characters that change their hair stylefrom Kiddy Grade to Kiddy Girl-And Gallery Kiddy Grade _tweedledee.jpg 87070.jpg b2cef58c69842d7a95bd89a460ba266b1230093068_full.jpg bscap0024.jpg download12.jpg favchar2promo4.jpg images (1)233.jpg images 6.jpg imag.jpg i.jpg images 45.jpg images8.jpg kg_tweedles0068.jpg Kiddy.Grade.600.58759.jpg Kiddy.Grade.600.58771.jpg Kiddy.Grade.600.58774.jpg Kiddy.Grade.600.518811.jpg Kiddy.Grade.600.1240192.jpg kiddygrade14.jpg kiddygrade35.jpg kiddygrade52.jpg Kiddy-Grade-Movie-II-Maelstrom-13.jpg twe0123456_origi.jpg Tweedledee.(Kiddy.Grade).600.1240238.jpg tweedledee4.jpg tweedledee_and_tweedledum_from_kiddy_grade-13637.jpg tweedledee_and_tweedledum_of_kiddy_grade-13639.jpg Tweedledee and tweedledum-13634.jpg Twe01234567.jpg Tweedldum8.jpg Tweedledum8.jpg Tweedledum7.jpg dfdfdfdfdfgggddd.jpg Kiddy Girl-and bscap0011.jpg afro.JPG images9.jpg images (2)7.jpg images (3)78.jpg images0.jpg kg2_02_02.jpg kg2_02_15.jpg kg2_02_17.jpg KIDDY GiRL-AND - 18 - Large 02.jpg Kiddy.Girl-and.600.57550.jpg Kiddy.Girl-and.600.68113.jpg Kiddy.Girl-and.600.68115.jpg Kiddy.Girl-and.600.68118.jpg Kiddy.Girl-and.600.87335.jpg kiddy9_3.jpg Tweedledee.(Kiddy.Grade).600.68114.jpg Tweedledee.(Kiddy.Grade).600.514246.jpg Tweedledee2.JPG images9876.jpg KIDDY GiRL-AND - 22 - Large 14.jpg sommer 3 001_0030.jpg sommer 3 001_0072.jpg sommer 3 001_0073.jpg sommer 3 001_0074.jpg sommer 3 001_0075.jpg sommer 3 001_0076.jpg sommer 3 001_0077.jpg Fanart Kiddy.Grade.600.58772.jpg Kiddy.Grade.600.174565.jpg Kiddy.Grade.600.191479.jpg Tweedledee.(Kiddy.Grade).full.822261.jpg Category:Characters Category:ES Members Category:Pages that need fixing Category:S-Class Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Both Kiddy Grade and Kiddy Girl-and characters Category:Supporting characters Category:Main characters Category:Main Characters